<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The one you most desire by HopeSilverheart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885556">The one you most desire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeSilverheart/pseuds/HopeSilverheart'>HopeSilverheart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Loving Em at 2AM [39]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(of sorts), Background Clary Fray/Simon Lewis, Banter, Canon Compliant, Enemies to Lovers, Episode: s02e14 The Fair Folk, F/F, Girls Kissing, Seelie Court, Sexual Tension, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:41:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeSilverheart/pseuds/HopeSilverheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When nothing happened, Jace’s eyes clouded with confusion and sadness, whilst a small smile appeared on Simon’s lips. Clary, however, was filled with nothing but dread. She kissed Simon quickly, but knew what the result would be even before their lips parted against each other.</p>
<p>“Well, well, Clarissa, colour me impressed,” the Queen crooned delightedly. “Maybe mortals can surprise me after all. Or maybe you’re the exception to the rule. Tell me, if you desire neither of these beautiful men, then who do you truly want? Which one of knights caught your eye, Clarissa.”</p>
<p>Or: The kiss Clary truly desires isn't the one everyone expects.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clary Fray/Seelie Queen (Shadowhunter Chronicles)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Loving Em at 2AM [39]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The one you most desire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/gifts">thatnerdemryn</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Clary had walked into the Seelie realm with Jace and Simon at her side, she hadn’t expected to be greeted by the queen herself, dressed to impress in her adult form.</p>
<p>As a child, the queen had been dangerous in an innocent way. Like this, however, she was a whole other type of deadly. She smiled sharply at the men flanking Clary’s sides, and Clary could tell both of them were already under her spell. Thankfully, Clary was made of stronger stuff.</p>
<p>She sat through the ridiculous farce of a dinner with patience she hadn’t known she even possessed and ignored the queen’s attempts at reeling her into her mind games. She let Simon and Jace make fools of themselves, too busy trying to keep her gaze away from the queen to pay them any mind. If they wanted to chat with the woman and act like smitten idiots, Clary wasn’t about to stop them. She had bigger problems to deal with, like finding out who had worked alongside Kaelie.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, the only answer she got out of the dinner was that the Seelie had indeed been working with someone. And since that person was apparently dead, there was nothing Clary could do about it. As soon as the queen bit into a blood red apple whilst fixing Clary with an intense gaze, the younger redhead jumped up, ready to get the hell out of this godforsaken world.</p>
<p>She wasn’t in the mood to deal with whatever game the Seelie Queen had in mind, and she thought that maybe leaving fast enough would prevent a disaster.</p>
<p>However, it seemed the Queen had read her mind, for she was already gesturing towards her knights before Clary could take a single step towards the realm’s only entrance – and exit. She grit her teeth, not wanting the Queen to see how annoyed Clary was by her antics.</p>
<p>(Unsurprisingly, she failed.)</p>
<p>“Leaving already, Clarissa?” The Queen tutted, snapping her fingers and letting her Seelies take the table and the dinner away until the only thing left in her throne clearing were people.</p>
<p>Simon, Jace, and Clary, to be specific, as well as the Queen herself and a few Seelies who Clary assumed were knights. They were all staring at the shadowhunters with hunger and humour in their gazes and Clary knew that, whatever was about to happen, she wouldn’t like it.</p>
<p>“I haven’t even told you about my favourite game yet.”</p>
<p>She wouldn’t like it at all.</p>
<p>If there was one thing Clary hated about Seelies, it was their tendency to turn everything into some twisted joke. There was nothing they loved more than messing with mortals’ minds, and Clary knew that whatever was about to happen would only make her life ten times harder than it already was.</p>
<p>“Well, spit it out then,” Clary snapped. “I don’t have all day, and neither do Simon and Jace. You Seelies may enjoy being idle and relishing in your realm’s pleasures, but we unfortunately can’t do that. If we take too long, people <em>will</em> come looking for us.”</p>
<p>“Will they, now?” The Seelie Queen laughed, the sound light and airy. Her painted lips were curled into a lazy smile, and Clary bit on her own bottom lip hard, stopping the thoughts that were trying to crawl their way into her mind. “Time works differently here, Clarissa. Your friends care about you, but they can’t just come and go from this realm as they please. I’m afraid the only choice you have is to participate.”</p>
<p>“Wonderful,” Clary rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“Oh come on, it could be fun,” Jace grinned, his gaze still fixed on the Seelie Queen. Clary turned towards Simon, expecting to see a similar look plastered on his face, but she was pleasantly surprised by the doubt and fear lingering in her best friend’s – <em>boyfriend’s</em>, she reminded herself – eyes.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, Jace,” Simon muttered. “This sounds a lot more serious than just dinner. Aren’t there rumours about non-Seelies who end up getting lost here because of tricks and games? No offence to this place, but I really want to get out sooner rather than later. There’s something in the air…”</p>
<p>“Glad you noticed,” the Seelie Queen grinned sharply. “I was trying out a new perfume and thought this one smelled quite nice. I should have known the only one with taste would be the vampire. You mortals are so predictable, always missing out on the subtler things in life.”</p>
<p>“Yes, yes, I’m sure we’re very dull,” Clary snarked. “Now, can we get onto this game or are you going to make us wait forever?”</p>
<p>“As tempting as that is, I really <em>do</em> want to see where this game will take us,” the Queen tittered. “And just so you know, Clarissa, I hardly think you’re dull. I just believe mortals couldn’t surprise me even if they tried.”</p>
<p>Clary barely refrained from rolling her eyes again, knowing it would do very little other than piss the Queen off and make them stay in this damned place for even longer. The best thing she could do was stay quiet and play along to whatever game the Queen had in mind for them.</p>
<p>She just hoped they would make it out alive and as sane as was possible after a trip to the Seelie realm.</p>
<p>“Well then, what game are we playing?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m not playing anything,” the Queen chuckled lowly. “The game isn’t for me, Clarissa. It’s for you.”</p>
<p>With that, she raised her hand lightly and, behind Clary, Simon and Jace let out twin gasps. The redhead let herself look at them for one second, taking in the vines climbing up their bodies and squeezing tightly. As soon as the vines settled around their necks, the two men started struggling for breath.</p>
<p>“The kiss that will set them free is the kiss you most desire.”</p>
<p>Her words sent a pang of fear through Clary’s heart. The choice should have been easy. A single kiss to Simon’s lips and they would be free. A quick peck on Jace’s mouth and they would be gone. Both choices would have been easy enough to make, no matter how heartbroken the rejected one would be.</p>
<p>The Seelie Queen had had something in mind when she had set up the game, and Clary knew exactly what it was. Unfortunately for both of them, Clary’s feelings weren’t as black and white as the Queen believed.</p>
<p>She sighed and clenched her jaw, hoping against hope that this was all a trick and that the vines would disappear as soon as she kissed Jace. It was what the Queen wanted, so perhaps it was all that was needed. Perhaps the talk of desire had all been a trick, an illusion put in place to make Simon doubt himself. But as her lips brushed against Jace’s, Clary knew that wasn’t the case.</p>
<p>When nothing happened, Jace’s eyes clouded with confusion and sadness, whilst a small smile appeared on Simon’s lips. Clary, however, was filled with nothing but dread. She kissed Simon quickly, but knew what the result would be even before their lips parted against each other.</p>
<p>The vines remained, and silence descended upon the clearing.</p>
<p>“Well, well, Clarissa, colour me impressed,” the Queen crooned delightedly. “Maybe mortals <em>can</em> surprise me after all. Or maybe you’re the exception to the rule. Tell me, if you desire neither of these beautiful men, then who do you truly want? Which one of knights caught your eye, Clarissa.”</p>
<p>Oh yes, the Seelie Queen had had something in mind. It was clear as day in the way her gaze fluttered towards Jace, perplexed. She had wanted something to happen, and she didn’t know what to do now that her plan had failed.</p>
<p>Clary had a feeling the answer to her questions would only please her more, but she refused to reply until she was forced to do so. She refused to think about desire, especially not when the personification of her every fantasy was standing right in front of her.</p>
<p>Behind the Queen, her knights shifted eagerly, all their gazes fixed on her as they waited for her to pass her judgement. They were expecting her to choose one of them, and so were Jace and Simon.</p>
<p>(And so was the Queen.)</p>
<p>“Clarissa,” the Queen repeated dangerously, her hands tightening into fists. Simon and Jace made distressed noises behind Clary, and she knew she had stalled for too long as it was.</p>
<p>Before anyone could react or do anything stupid, Clary marched towards the Seelie Queen herself. She only stopped once the two of them were inches away, their breaths mingling together in the space that separated them. Clary’s breath hitched as the Queen’s eyes bored into her own questioningly.</p>
<p>She was tall, lean, and made up of curves that begged Clary to touch them. She had dark red lips, rosy cheeks, and perfect skin that made Clary want to run her hands all over it. More importantly, she was a woman.</p>
<p>“This changes nothing,” Clary whispered, and then she was leaning in and pressing her lips against the Queen’s.</p>
<p>She had wanted to keep things light and quick, but her body and the Queen clearly had something else in mind. A hand curled around her waist and pulled her closer to the Queen, and Clary’s entire body arched against the taller woman. Teeth nipped at her lips and Clary gasped, letting the Queen’s tongue slip into her mouth and ravish her from the inside out.</p>
<p>The kiss they shared was unlike anything Clary had ever experienced, and she suddenly understood why the Queen’s lovers never left her side. She tasted like heaven, and she felt like an angel in Clary’s arms. The two women moved against each other sensually, their hips stuttering against each other when blood dripped straight from Clary’s lips into the Queen’s inviting mouth.</p>
<p>Clary couldn’t remember what it felt like to be apart from the Queen, couldn’t remember what it felt like to breathe. This was everything she wished she didn’t want. This was everything she had always desired.</p>
<p><em>Desire</em>.</p>
<p>Clary pushed the Queen away, panting breathlessly as she stared into the timeless woman’s lustful eyes. Their pupils were dilated, and Clary knew she probably looked like a mess. She <em>felt</em> like a mess, that was for sure. And the Seelie Queen didn’t look much better.</p>
<p>It took every inch of her self-control for Clary to turn around and check on Simon and Jace. As expected, they had both been set free. Clary didn’t stare at them for long enough to take in their thunderstruck expressions. Instead, she turned back towards the Seelie Queen.</p>
<p>Which was the worst thing she could have done, obviously. The Queen had collected herself and was looking at Clary with a satisfied and smug smirk playing at her lips. She was proud of what she had accomplished, and nothing Clary did would erase the moment they had shared.</p>
<p>Clary had let the Seelie Queen kiss her, had let her take control of their actions, and she knew how much trouble that could get her in. The things this woman could do to Clary to make her scream with pain…</p>
<p>(The things she could do to make Clary scream with pleasure.)</p>
<p>“I meant what I said,” Clary breathed out, hoping against hope that no one else could hear their hushed conversation. “This changes nothing.”</p>
<p>“Oh Clarissa, you foolish girl,” the Queen said huskily, raising one of her hands and letting her painted nail trace a line straight down Clary’s cheek. The younger woman didn’t shiver, she <em>didn’t</em>. “That’s where you’re wrong. This changes everything.”</p>
<p>“I played your game, majesty,” Clary spat out, her voice cracking when the Queen let her hand settle against Clary’s neck. Sharp fingernails dug into the redhead’s delicate skin, and she whimpered pathetically. “I played your game, and now it’s time for you to let us go.”</p>
<p>“You’re free to leave, Clarissa Fairchild,” the Queen chuckled. “The question is, are you sure you want to?”</p>
<p>Clary opened her mouth to respond, a sure ‘<em>yes</em>’ at the tip of her tongue, but she snapped it shut when the Queen squeezed her neck just a little more tightly. She wanted to leave. She needed to leave.</p>
<p>She needed to get out before her desires got rid of her remaining common sense.</p>
<p>She took a stumbling step backwards, then another, and another. She backed away from the Queen as quickly as she physically could, grabbing Simon and Jace along the way and ignoring the way her body ached to be back within those strong arms.</p>
<p>“Run away, Clarissa,” the Queen laughed, her voice sending uncontrollable shivers through Clary’s body. “I know you’ll come back.”</p>
<p>It was a lie, a bluff. Clary would never come back.</p>
<p>(Until she would.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heya guys! Thank you so much for reading! I know this pairing is even stranger than the Lydia/Cat fic I just posted, but I had a surprising amount of fun writing is, so I hope you enjoyed it ^^ This idea popped into my head and wouldn't leave, so there you have it!</p>
<p>Love, Junie. </p>
<p>(find me on tumblr @hopesilverheart)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>